Day 4: Mentor
by SooperSara
Summary: Zutara Week 2019: Day 4 Zuko and Katara get advice from their friends before their first date.


"The first thing you need to know about dating," Sokka said, pointing a moon peach wedge at Zuko. Somehow he managed to look completely serious with peach juice dribbling down his chin and a wedge of fruit brandished like a weapon. "Is that the girl expects you to _impress _her. You've gotta be ready to woo like your life depends on it."

Zuko raised his good eyebrow as he straightened the collar of his tunic. "Is eating like an animal considered impressive? Or is Suki just that lucky?"

"Hey! I'm trying to help you out here. Show a little respect." Sokka puffed out his chest and jabbed the peach wedge at Zuko again. "I'm _letting_ you take my sister out on a date. The least you can do is listen to my advice."

Zuko rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Katara would be furious if she knew that her brother thought he could give permission for her to go on dates, but it was easier to humor Sokka. "Fine. Share your infinite wisdom, oh great and powerful dating guru."

Sokka scowled and popped the entire chunk of peach into his mouth. "I don't appreshiate the attitude. But shinshe you ashked—" Not bothering to swallow—or chew, for that matter—he launched into a long, prepared lecture on the finer points of wooing women. Zuko would have almost been impressed by his friend's sudden ability to make speeches if it weren't for the drops of sticky saliva that occasionally spurted from his mouth. It was almost like Sokka had been raised by polar wolves, but polar wolves usually had better manners than this. Zuko shoved a handkerchief his way, but Sokka just kept on talking, mouth full and waving the handkerchief like a flag.

"But mosht importantly," Sokka finished with a flourish, "You gotta hold the doors for her. Girlzh love that."

Zuko blinked. "Suki _hates_ when you do that."

"Nuh-uh! Sche—" Finally, Sokka gave in and paused to swallow his mouthful of fruit. "She says it's charming."

"And she rolls her eyes while she says it. I don't know about you, but when someone rolls their eyes at me, I try not to take them too literally." Maybe Sokka needed some romantic advice too. Unfortunately, Zuko wasn't exactly equipped to _give_ advice, and they didn't have many other candidates to turn to. Aang was more clueless than the two of them put together—though several degrees less clueless than Zuko had been at the age of twelve—and that left the girls. Zuko wished that Uncle were here. Uncle always gave the best advice.

Except—he thought back to that time with Jun and shuddered. Okay, maybe Uncle wasn't the best person to ask about this. Zuko _liked_ Katara. He _really_ liked her. The last thing he needed was to take shoddy advice and drive her away.

Sokka picked his teeth with a fingernail. "So where are you taking her?"

* * *

"Okay, now lean your head forward so I can see what I'm doing."

Katara dipped her chin down to her chest and Suki twisted her braid into a knot at the base of her neck.

"Lookin' good, Katara." Toph said.

"Thank—" Katara caught herself and threw a spare hairpin across the room. "Shut up, Toph."

Toph rolled onto her back, cackling.

"You know, that stopped being funny _months_ ago," Katara said, glaring through her eyelashes while Suki worked on pinning her hair into place. "You're not even tricking anyone anymore, we just have _manners_, so we say thank you."

Wiping her eyes, Toph sprawled out on the floor. "Yeah, yeah, you all keep saying that, and it just keeps being funny."

"Girls." Suki's voice was firm, but there was amusement in her eyes. "You look lovely, Katara." She poked her between the shoulder blades. "Are you excited?"

Katara felt her cheeks warm, and her heart beat a little faster.

"I'll take that as a yes," Toph sing-songed.

Katara spluttered, but she couldn't argue. She _was_ excited. Her stomach kept doing strange flips and twists when she thought of his smile, and when she remembered his nervous fidgeting when he'd asked her—yes, she was definitely excited.

"First dates are tricky," Suki said as she fussed with the last few hairpins, checking whether they would hold. "They're always awkward, no matter what you do."

Katara twisted her head around as far as she could. "But you and Sokka—"

Suki laughed. "You've met your brother, right? Of course it was awkward. He was trying so hard to impress me that he didn't notice when the candle on the table set his sleeve on fire."

Katara groaned. "So you're saying there's a possibility Zuko will accidentally set himself on fire?"

Toph snorted. "Probably."

"It'll be fine," Suki said, patting her head. Katara couldn't tell if that was meant to be a reassurance or part of the hairstyling process. "Just do all the normal first date things, and—"

"What are normal first date things?" It wasn't like she'd ever had a normal first date before. She could call kissing Jet many things, but a normal date wasn't one of them.

"Oh, you know." Suki waved her hand. "Make sure you smile at him. Laugh at his jokes."

This time, Katara turned all the way around to give Suki an incredulous look. "Wouldn't that make it more awkward?"

"Of course not!"

"Suki." Katara stared up at the older girl. "Have you ever heard Zuko's jokes? _Zuko_ is funny. His jokes just... aren't."

* * *

It was awkward. Katara was breathtaking—she always was, but even more so tonight—and Zuko couldn't seem to find a compromise between staring at her and pulling his tunic up over his head, never to emerge again. His mouth went dry, and he was painfully aware of his hands. What were his hands supposed to be doing? They couldn't just hang there at the end of his arms, could they? That didn't seem right.

_Hold the door_, Sokka mouthed, flapping a hand to emphasize his point, and both Suki and Toph were making a series of faces and gestures at Katara.

"Uh." This was _too_ weird. He turned to Katara and cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go?"

Katara nodded and looped her arm around his elbow. "Yes." She rolled her eyes at Suki and stuck her tongue out at Sokka. "Please."

When they were out of earshot down the street, Katara looked up at him. "Suki told me I had to laugh at your jokes."

"What?" His brow furrowed. Didn't she already do that? Katara laughed a lot when they were together. More than she did with anyone else.

"According to Suki, every first date is awkward. She said that the only way to get through it is to just do 'normal date stuff.' Apparently that means that I have to laugh at your jokes." She jutted her chin out. "I'm not going to do it."

His heart sank a little. "Um. That's—good to know."

But for some reason, Katara was smiling. She squeezed his arm lightly. "You already make me laugh plenty. I'm not going to laugh at your 'leaf me alone' joke unless you can remember the whole thing. It's a matter of principle."

He stared down at her, perplexed.

"So." She nudged him with her elbow. "What did Sokka tell you you had to do?"

His mouth had gone dry again, and he swallowed. _Spirits_, her eyes did strange things to his pulse. "Oh—uh, something about impressing you by holding doors open and flexing."

Katara made a face. "Can we make a deal?"

Zuko nodded.

"We both promise not to act weird. This might still be awkward, but at least it will be _us._"

His mouth slowly quirked up into a smile. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I really feel like quoting an old history professor of mine when I post these. I'm sure he was quoting something else, but _"now for something COMPLETELY different"_ feels pretty accurate for all my Zutara Week stuff. I hope you enjoy today's silliness! On the schedule for tomorrow: pure cavity-inducing fluff.


End file.
